No Longer on the Bleachers
by GotAHeart34
Summary: FORMERLY KATE-THE-GREAT-228 AUTHOR OF "A ROSE THAT WON'T BLOOM"! Ally decides to become a cheerleader to impress Austin. How will this effect the musical duo?


Ally Dawson was nervous. This was not a new occurrence, but this nervousness was different. It wasn't the way she felt when she sang a song on stage. When that happened she just wanted to hide. It wasn't the feeling she got in her stomach when Austin, her best friend and long time crush, smiled at her. When that happened she just wanted to throw up. This was different. This nervousness was a combination between the two. But the thing was this nervousness was brought on by something so silly she almost felt like an idiot for feeling it in the first place. The thing was, this was an excited nervousness.

She never thought she would be the type of girl who would be into this type of thing. I mean one look at her and you could tell that she was a grade-a klutz. But, I guess you could say it just ran in her blood. Her mom was into the same type of thing after all. That was part of the reason Ally was doing this in the first place. As she had grown older Ally always felt like she was losing the connection with her mother, even though the two had never met. But this was a way to get a piece of her mother back.

However, there was a bigger reason to all of this. Just like many other aspects of her life, Austin was the main force driving her to do this. She liked him. Hell, she maybe even loved him. But he didn't see her. At least not the way that she wanted him to. What better way to get him to take notice? I mean he had mentioned on several occasions that these were the types of girls that he liked, so why not become more like them?

That's right. You guessed it. Ally Dawson was trying out to become a cheerleader. (With much convincing and support from Trish). When they announced try outs at the end of the school year Ally thought nothing of it. Even if she did want to be a cheerleader(which she actually very much so wanted) there was no way she would ever make the squad. Or that was at least what she thought until she confessed to Trish that she had always dreamed of picking up the pom poms just like her mother one day at lunch.

"So why don't you try out for the squad? I mean what's stopping you?" Asked Trish while chugging down some water.

"Oh you mean besides the stage fright thing? And my lack of hand eye coordination thing? Nothing! Nothing at all!" Ally retorted sarcastically.

"Ally! We can work on that stuff! I mean its not like you'll be cheering all alone so I'm sure that will help the stage fright thing. And as for the hand eye coordination, the cheerleaders at our school aren't even that good. They just stand in once place and do hand gestures with the occasional kart-wheel or hand spring. My cousin Liz is a cheerleader. I'm sure she could whip you into shape before try outs."

"Really? That would be awesome! Maybe then Austin would…" Ally said but stopped talking midway through, catching herself.

"Oh My God! You want to do this for Austin don't you!" said Trish smiling that she finally had a small amount of proof that Ally liked Austin.

"Well…ah….maybe a little?" Ally said blushing and not meeting Trish's eye line.

"Well that's all the more reason to help! And don't worry I won't spill the beans on your crush!"

With that the girls went to work. It was hard to practice, seeing as both Trish and Ally agreed not to tell Dez and Austin unless she made the team. This meant they had to work around Austin's schedule and still spend enough time with the boys that they wouldn't get suspicious.. Liz actually turned out to be extremely helpful. She was able to tell that Ally had some raw natural talent, the only thing holding her back was her fear of standing and cheering alone. Ally was also much better at tricks then any of the three had expected. She started out a little awkward, but once she got more comfortable she landed a perfect cartwheel in a few trys. By the end of the two months the girls spent practicing she was able to do a round off, and backhand spring as well.

When the day for try outs finally came, Ally was surprisingly calm. She did the cheers that she had learned in front of the cheer coach, Ms. Scott, and ended it with a round off into a double backhand spring.

And then she had to wait. This was what brought on the nervousness. What if she didn't make it? What if all her hard work didn't pay off? What if Austin never noticed her and liked her back?

Ms. Scott came out with the list. She posted it to the bulletin board and said, "Now you all did very well. It was a good hall this year. But not everyone is cut out to be a cheerleader. So please read the list and know that all of you should be proud of yourself no matter what."

_I'm going to throw up _Ally thought as she made her way to the piece of paper. She calmly waited for the rest of the girls to check their names before she made it to the list. Some girls cheered while others cried. With a deep breath Ally read the list and smiled.

Ally Dawson was now a cheerleader. Austin Moon, watch out.

AN: Hey everybody! After a quite long hiatus i'm back! I know this chapter is short but theres more to come. I also will most likely only update once a week. Thanks to anyoone who read and reveiwed "a rose that wont bloom". I still love reading all the comments! So this story is going to be a little lighter andhopefully fun. Thanks for reading!


End file.
